


Ghuleh

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Concerts, Drabble, Excessive Drinking, Foul Language, Multi, Mystery, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.~*~Drabble-like scenes about Ghost members and their new, temporary manager.





	1. Omega I

Lorelei was _furious_.

She was supposed to be at home, resting after the accident in which she broke her leg and only recently started to feel well enough to be walking around. Still, here she was, backstage with a stack of meaningless paperwork in hand and worrying about the sound check, the set…  
She was seriously going to kill Bee, for making her do this for undefined period of time.

-Ahhh! – she screamed in frustration, when she tripped and dropped the files. – Damned leg. _Damned_ papers, _**damned**_ work!

She stood still for a while breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

-How fitting. 

She looked around startled and saw a really, _really_ tall masked man leaning on the door frame.  
He must have been one of the members of that weird pseudo-satanic band, that she was taking care of from that day on.

-What is? – she raised a brow.

-You know, unholy band playing in a few out there – he chuckled. – Ghost is it’s name, I think.

She could swear he winked at her, although she wasn’t so sure with his costume on and all.

-Indeed – she turned back and started to pick up the documents and found the Nameless Ghoul reaching for them as well.

-Shouldn’t you be in the dressing room? – Lorelei snatched the files from his hand. 

-I’m already dressed – he laughed at her impassive expression.

He had a nice voice. Not very deep and masculine, but pleasant to listen to.  
The man stubbornly kept picking up the impossible amount of paperwork while looking straight at her.

-So… you’re our new crew member, Lorelei - he stated. 

-Indeed.

-And your favourite word is „damned” – his muffled laugh made her crack a little smile. – I look forward to working with you, Ghuleh.

They stood up.

-Come on, Mr. Nameless Ghoul, let us meet with the rest of your little cult. 

Lorelei walked past the tall man.

-Omega.

She frowned.

-What?

-Call me Omega.

Now, she was pretty sure he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelei sighed and brushed her short hair with her hand.

The concert was a huge success of course. All tickets had been sold out, the crew did their best so that the fans could have the best experience and the feeling which the band created during the event was amazing. Everything was perfect, apart from…

Apart from the cold welcome that Ghost’s frontman gave her.   
At least that was the impression Lorelei got. 

The Nameless Ghoul that she met during the unfortunate incident, Omega, who introduced her to the rest of the members was very kind, but the rest either just nodded at her or murmured „hello”. And then there was Papa Emeritus III, who not only did _none_ of that, but didn’t even look at her for more than a second.

That was going to become a rather unpleasant cooperation if he decided to ignore her all the time. Lorelei _**hated**_ to be ignored and she wasn’t exactly a calm and reserved person. 

She waited backstage for the members to finish their encore.  
Someone patted her on the shoulder.

-Damn! – she almost jumped, startled. –Omega! – She mock-punched him.

She was pretty sure he was laughing at her under the mask.

-Were you lost in your own little wonderland, while I was being awesome on stage and hoping you would be watching? 

She rolled her eyes.

-Of course I’ve been watching, you did well.

Omega opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by Papa Emeritus himself.

-Dressing room, _now_. – he didn’t even glance at her and went down the corridor.

Lorelei’s smile vanished.

Omega shrugged.

-He’s not a man of many words off-stage, you know – he started while they followed the frontman.

-I don’t care. – stated the woman and raised her chin defiantly. She pretended that she couldn’t hear his answer.

-Of course you don’t, Ghuleh. Of course you don't.


	3. Bee I

That very same night found Lorelei in a pub with her friend and boss – Bee.

-The show was magnificent of course – they clinked their glasses in a salute – but how’s your leg? I hope I didn’t push you too hard too soon? – he smiled boyishly, pretending he couldn’t see her murderous glare.

-We both damn well know you don’t give a _rat’s ass_ about anyone’s health condition as soon as there is a lucrative contract on the horizon, you moron – Lorelei gulped down the rest of her wine. – And by the way, you owe me. _So fucking much._ – At least he had enough decency to pour her more alcohol. – The Logistics were _a nightmare_ in that venue, and light director was actually trying to flirt with me instead of doing his goddamned job, that fucking asshole, we should replace him. – she kept ranting about every little detail of the day.

Still, Bee couldn’t help but notice, she was tight lipped about one, most important thing.

-What about the band members? 

Lorelei stopped talking at once and clenched her hands around the glass so hard, that Bee unconsciously leaned away, lest she cracked it and got wine on his expensive shirt.

-The guitarst, Omega, was quite witty. 

Bee raised his brows.

- _ **That's it?**_ You won’t shut up about cables laying around and sound not being right, but… damn, woman. 

They drank in silence for a while until Lorelei couldn’t stand it any longer.

-I mean, who the hell does the little fuck think he is? Acting like a fucking emperor of the world… - she started ranting while Bee listened with a small smile on his face.

-… and just to improve the mood he… Why the fuck are you smiling, you little shit?

 

All in all, Lorelei thought later, the evening with Bee wasn’t totally unpleasant.


End file.
